


Shape of You

by TLaundryball



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 19:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20247760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLaundryball/pseuds/TLaundryball
Summary: 一个爽文，很菜，真的菜，paro，电竞选手雪+留学生塔Bgm：shape of you-JFla翻唱版本





	Shape of You

金炳善在电脑屏幕上跃然而出“SEOUL DYNASTY WINS”几个大字的时候就踢掉了自己的拖鞋，他在出租屋的衣柜里翻找了一阵，左边第二个抽屉里放着一套他很少穿的首尔王朝队队服。他换上运动鞋，把那件队服套在身上，拎起包融入傍晚LA的车流中。

时间倒回两个星期前，休息室里的姑娘们一如既往正挤作一团讨论各路小道八卦。被围在正中心的姑娘捧着粉色套壳的手机说昨晚在那边酒吧里碰到fissure了，要到了签名还有合照，引来一片羡慕的呼声。坐在角落的金炳善悄悄拔掉了耳机，在手机屏幕的遮挡下装作漫不经心从不远处细碎又嘈杂的话语中捕捉到一个地址。

他没去过酒吧，唯一一次在朋友小聚时被拉去凑数还因为忘记携带能证明年龄的证件而夭折，不过凡事都有第一次。

金炳善推开闪着霓虹光带的沉重玻璃门时，白璨萤和他的队友在吧台前干杯，某个鹤立鸡群的笑声正不屈不挠地从嘈杂的音乐和人声里赶来和他的耳膜相会。他在吧台边缘找了个位置，这是胜利后的庆功宴，这家酒吧在每场胜利以后已经成为了主队大本营一样的地方，（基本算是）酒吧生态初体验的金炳善迷茫地环视一周，对服务生说自己要来一杯和旁边这位一样的。

他端起杯子喝酒，目光向某个正手舞足蹈的主坦选手那边投去，一边觉得装啤酒的玻璃杯太重，下次（如果有下次）要点一杯能用吸管喝的。

金炳善花了两分钟思考搭讪时要说的话，遂想起同座曾语重心长地告诉他见喜欢的人之前的腹稿是全世界最没有必要存在的东西，反正当对方真正站到你眼前时那些话全都成了倒进游泳池的水，你永远别指望找到一个词儿。

“恭喜你们获得了胜利，我看了比赛…相当漂亮。”

金炳善意识到同座说的是对的，他当真把刚才的腹稿忘得干干净净。但他又已经落落大方走到了fissure面前，对方一双眼睛隔着方框眼镜期待地看着他。

他揪紧了身上的队服，理智告诉他一般的粉丝在这种情况下会直奔自己喜爱的选手要签名或者合影。但是金炳善不想要签名也不想要合影，尽管他两样都没有。

“我想请你喝一杯酒。”金炳善终于放过了自己的队服，说。

Fissure笑得像个傻子，金炳善挠挠头，自己也不是很清楚他说了什么能让这位联赛最强坦克选手之一如此overreact的话。但是fissure正在因为自己的话大笑——对于一次搭讪来说，哪怕社交经验不足的金炳善也知道这大概不失为一个好的开头。

“你要请什么？”fissure笑够了，开始在吧台椅上转圈。

金炳善在担忧了一会儿fissure会不会在把椅子弄倒之前就把自己转晕以后惊觉：他不会喝酒，更不会点酒。

他当着fissure的面愣了好几秒，时间像比赛打到加时时用禅雅塔赶路那样缓进着。

金炳善开始忍笑，他真的不知道要点什么。但是很奇妙，因为面前站着的是这个会在直播时跟着音乐空气打碟直到比赛开始，因为对位失败而afk撞墙十秒的脱线选手，他并没有像眼下场景中应该有的那样感受到无限尴尬。

Fissure伸手在他眼前晃了一下，金炳善没有忍住，噗的一下笑出了声。

“我对这方面不太了解，所以你可以点你喜欢喝的，然后我来付钱。”

“呀，”fissure露出在人堆里被睡眠针一击命中的表情，“你不会是第一次来酒吧吧。”

“不是，”金炳善回答得相当坦诚，“这是第二次了，第一次是听同学说在这家酒吧碰到了你所以想试试来着，不过没有碰到。”

Fissure用表情告诉他自己刚才几乎把嘴里的饮料喷出来。

“我只有赢了比赛才来。”金炳善注意到他说话时手势很丰富，在心里悄悄担心他会不会打翻杯子，“你平时一般去哪？”

金炳善思考了一下，告诉fissure他平时都去学校附近那条街，那里有很多好吃的韩国菜。

“那我们现在去？”

如果无视他那群正在吧台边舞池里布朗运动的队友们，fissure的提议还算靠谱。金炳善挠了挠头，说那我去付一下酒钱。

“不用了，”fissure抓住他的手腕，“再不走来不及了，我们队长说今晚请客，一会儿我让他把你的账单一起付掉。”

金炳善被他这个亡命天涯的语气搞得很想笑，在心里说首尔王朝的队长看起来也不是什么倚老卖老欺压队员的人，但还没等他说出口，fissure已经拉着他从酒吧后门跑了出去。

酒吧的后门一般都是小巷，金炳善和白璨萤跑出去的这家也是。酒吧后门的小巷里总是会发生很多从捡尸到有情人偷偷相会，情到深处借着酒意现场来一发这类的事情，但是金炳善和白璨萤真的只是跑了出去而已。两个人并排走着，不知道哪里传来的蝉鸣盖过了起伏的呼吸声，金炳善拿着手机导航，荧光照在他脸上，他很少穿这件队服，觉得身上有些微微地出汗。

“我已经吃过晚饭了。”fissure突然说。

金炳善无奈地看着他，说我也是。他还想说，是你拉我跑出来的。

“但是我好饿，”fissure揉揉肚子，又充满了干劲，“我早就想出来吃夜宵来着，但是队里没有一个人愿意一起来，我差不多都要放弃了。”

“但是你啊——你突然跑过来说要请我喝酒，我还以为你是来要签名的！然后我就觉得你是会想出来吃夜宵的那个人，用我职业玩家的敏锐直觉——啊，果然猜中了。”

他们走到了开阔的街道上，时间有点晚了，从酒吧出来的姑娘们踩着高跟鞋互相搀扶着大笑，没人注意到他们。他们在夏风和寂静的街道上饥肠辘辘，偶尔有敞着窗子的车经过，车里的人们挥舞着手臂唱歌。除此之外就是蝉鸣，风也是暖的，比酒吧里的制冷吹起来舒服很多，从山上隔着影影绰绰的树林往下看，能看到下面城市的灯亮着，就像低头看一片星光。

白璨萤打算坐在护栏上和一棵树合影，还嚷嚷着要金炳善一起来。金炳善没理他，径直向前走去。白璨萤左拍右拍，终于发现在LA夜间的灯光下和路边的行道树实在是拍不出什么花样，更新ins的计划遂宣告作废。

他把两只手在嘴边扩成一个喇叭，冲前面的金炳善大喊起来。

“啊——慢一点！我要跟不上了。”

金炳善乖乖放慢了脚步等他，看他在摆弄着自己的手机，于是也凑过来看看他刚才拍出了什么名堂。白璨萤看着屏幕上一团酷似上周队长失手烤焦的五花肉一样只配得上马赛克的黑影，觉得有必要把金炳善的注意力转移到其他比手机屏幕更有意义的东西上去。

“诶，你叫什么来着？”

“金炳善。”

“我叫白璨萤。”白璨萤试图用一个很官方的姿势和面前的留学生握手，也算是正式认识。

金炳善忍着笑握住他的手晃了两下，说我知道啊，fissure，白璨萤，队伍官网上都写了的。

白璨萤哦了一声，挠挠头。

“我还知道我们俩是同年的。”金炳善又说。

他们继续往导航指示的地方走，白璨萤没有松开金炳善刚才握住的那只手，他就着握在一起的手荡了起来，嘴里还唱着不知名的歌，金炳善一直抿着嘴笑，笑得肩膀一抖一抖的。

金炳善再次提出希望下次还能和白璨萤再约的时候就像他们最初在酒吧见面时一样落落大方，就像他提出的不是一个有点唐突的请求，只是让莱因哈特在开团的前三秒好好举盾一样。

在校园里一定有很多人夸他，白璨萤看着那张皮肤很好的脸蛋，想。所以才会不论做什么都像是理所当然。

“会回去好好弄清楚酒的种类，这样下次见面时就能补上今天说要请你的酒了。”

白璨萤觉得这个人认真得有点好笑，本来想告诉他不习惯去酒吧的话不如请我去吃烤肉，但是他转念想到金炳善第一次在酒吧找他搭讪时的场景，修长的手指扯着队服袖子，耳廓被酒精染上淡淡的红，又觉得偶尔去趟酒吧未尝不可。

“我周三晚上有空。”他说完把金炳善送上了回家的出租车。

周三他们在和上次同一家酒吧见面，这次的金炳善没有队服，上身穿着一件普通的白T，正面画着相当后现代的图案。

“喜欢吗？”金炳善把一杯琥珀色的酒推到他面前，“我在看的时候就想尝尝。”

白璨萤把玻璃杯推到他面前，“试试？”

金炳善摇摇头说度数太高，自己抱着一杯自由古巴当可乐喝。

白璨萤把杯子推到一边，抱着腿坐在吧台椅上盯着舞池发呆，然后突然问金炳善：你会跳舞么？

“不会。”金炳善诚实回答。

他话音刚落白璨萤就蹦下椅子钻进了舞池里，像被卢西奥右键推下里阿尔托河里的倒霉鬼，溅起一个小小的水花。

金炳善想到apex时代唱歌大赛上自得其乐的fissure选手，又想到他直播时穿着角斗士的队伍跟随空气打碟，他那时刚开始看一点点直播，指着屏幕笑着和同座说这个人怎么这样疯，好好笑。

“来试试呀——”白璨萤在舞池边缘冲他伸手，提高了分贝盖过嘈杂的电子音乐，“快来呀，炳善？试、试、就、会、了——”

他一下被这句过于亲密的“炳善”叫得恍惚，加上酒精的激励作用使然，居然鬼使神差就离开了本打算安身一整晚的吧台椅，走前还小心地把自己的杯子和白璨萤留下的那只摆成整齐的一排。

金炳善走到舞池跟前就后悔了，他掉头往回走，白璨萤没给他机会，双手在他腰间发力，几乎是把他抱上了舞池里。

“呀，”在此之前无论什么时候都没感到不好意思的金炳善终于有点手足无措起来，“哥，fissure选手，…璨萤啊、别为难我…我真的不会。”

“很简单的，”白璨萤伸手揽住他的腰，“跟着我走。”

金炳善对白璨萤信誓旦旦说出的这句话的信任只维持了两分钟。两分钟后，他意识到自己虽然不会跳舞，但是跳得比白璨萤大概还是好那么一点点。

“呀，对不起。”

“什么？”音乐太吵了，金炳善凑到白璨萤嘴边去听。

“在说对不起呀，刚才踩到你了。”

“没有啊，我没有感觉到。”

“……”

“不会是踩到别人了吧…”

白璨萤环视了一周，右侧一位穿吊带的姑娘正揉着脚踝对他怒目而视。他受惊地“啊”了一声，赶紧往金炳善那边缩，“什么呀！吓我一跳，吓我一跳。还不如踩到你呢。”

金炳善扶着他的肩膀，已经笑得东倒西歪。

他们两个noob在舞池里左脚绊右脚，金炳善其实不太喜欢现下的气氛，音乐实在是太吵了，冷气开得很足，刚才喝的酒引起的热流又一阵阵冲击着他的大脑。他觉得头晕晕的，除了中学时的棒球课以外似乎很少出这么多汗，可是并不想出去。白璨萤揽在他腰上的那只手，温度比他的体温稍微高一点，隔着衣服透过来的热度相当舒服。

他忍不住动了动腰，把自己向白璨萤手心里又送了一点。

金炳善去自动售卖机买了两瓶水，一瓶扔给白璨萤。两人在路边拦了一辆出租车，然后默契地挤上后排，肩并肩挤在一起。

“我上周去看了你们的比赛。”

“真的呀？”白璨萤手舞足蹈地比划着那场的精彩镜头，“国王大道最后的那一波，哎呀，那简直是极限操作对吧？”

“如果是我的话大概在源氏第一刀的时候就死了。”

白璨萤笑得很得意，摇头晃脑地表示这是职业选手的尊严。

“你经常来看我们比赛么？”

“没有，其实去现场看得不多…毕竟学校离得还是挺远的。但是直播或者录播大概每一场都看了。”金炳善掰着手指，在心里说我还在天梯碰到过你。

“怪不得我对你没啥印象。”

金炳善轻轻笑了一下没接话，说自己有点困，然后向右边靠过去。白璨萤看着他半闭着眼睛靠在窗玻璃上，LA暖黄的路灯，街边广告牌的白光和车灯斑斓的光线都隔着薄薄一层玻璃从他脸上掠过，司机拧开了广播，音乐从前排的音箱里飘出来。

…And now I’m singing like

Do you know I want your love?

Your love was handmade for somebody like me

Come on now, follow my lead

I may be crazy, don’t mind me

他跟着音乐晃了一会儿，看到金炳善随着车身一下下撞着车窗的头，有点好笑地把手伸过去垫在他和窗玻璃之间。

“你这样，头不会硌得难受么。”

“也还好啊。”金炳善从睡梦里迈出一小步，用那种软乎乎的语调回答他。他想让白璨萤把手挪过去，这突如其来的亲密动作把他刚才悠闲的心情全都搅乱了，现在想睡也睡不着，他装睡着闭了一会儿眼睛，窗外的灯光好像有重量，在他眼皮上挠痒痒。

金炳善没忍住偷偷睁开眼睛去看白璨萤，却发现白璨萤也在看着他。

他突然觉得头晕，条件反射地想去躲那视线，就像在一个盛夏的午后不小心抬头直视了太阳。可是他想躲开的光离他越来越近，白璨萤靠过来，倾身覆上他的嘴唇，把他按在椅背上亲吻。金炳善吓得睁大了眼睛，手不知道往哪里放，只能紧紧抓着白璨萤的衣服。

他从白璨萤的口中尝到了一点残余的酒味，甜甜的扎着他的舌头。金炳善在一片晕晕乎乎的思绪里突然想到那件仍然躺在衣柜左边第二层的首尔队服，第一次穿它时他站在选手通道的最左侧，前前后后的人都伸出手去和选手击掌，他在看观众席上涂鸦的举牌，等回过神来的时候fissure已经从身边的通道走了过去。

现在他知道了那双手握起来是什么感觉，也知道先前给白璨萤点的酒是什么味道了。


End file.
